


A Diva's Valentine

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie was a diva by profession. It therefore stood to reason that Valentine’s Day was a big deal and that Jessie expected something. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diva's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



> Prompt was 'Jessie and James'. I'm not all that familiar with the Pokemon anime and haven't watched it since I was about twelve, so this was a bit of a challenge.

Jessie was a diva by profession. It therefore stood to reason that Valentine’s Day was a big deal and that Jessie expected something.

James’ experiences of Valentine’s Day tended to involve being tied up by Jessibelle for not being romantic enough while his parents watched and laughed. Then again, that was more or less James’ experience of everything before joining Team Rocket.

Meowth wasn’t very good at giving advice, as all he did was remark about how ridiculous humans are. So James just went to look at a department store. It was all suddenly pink, there were heart-shaped boxes of chocolates, lots of creepy Pokémon Dolls with hearts for eyes, and James realised that he didn’t have any money.

So he grabbed an armful of Valentine’s merchandise and ran.

Jessie stared at him strangely when he ran up, pants torn from the growlithe and out of breath and asked, “You did  _steal_  that, right?”

“Of course,” James panted.

“Good,” Jessie said, snatching a box of chocolate from him.

It was better than being tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
